sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapientuuk Empire
The Sapientuuk empire (Sapientuuk is pronounced S'ahpe'entook) is a relatively big empire located in the Sagitarius Arm of the Spore galaxy; they have based all their culture in the sporebucks, controled wars & the scientific progress. Their homeworld is called "Hidrocyan " (it means "Cyan water"), but their economic capital planet is "Ericar". History ' ' The Sapientuuk empire started as many other empires, but, since the beginning of their existence, they thought in an excelent plan, a plan not for one million years or one hundred million years, no!, a plan... for the whole future time. The ancient Sapientuuk history isn't important, cause they think the only age that really is significant to be studied is their space age, this age is divided in seven periods: 1. Paolonoic: This period is named for Paolon, a T2 colonizated moon located in the Jaylodo star system, which is considerated an exploration symbol, because the exploration was the first in importance for Sapientuuks. 2. Ericaroic: Called for Ericar, the Sir Stabbalot's homeworld (located in Azora system) bought by the Sapientuuk empire; this planet was and is relevant for the empire creating green spice in large amounts, yes, this period is also known as the "economic period". 3. Chazmittoic: The place was Chazmitt planet, and the Sapientuuk empire launches their first monolite, it makes possible the evolution of the Gum species, soon, the empire launches a lot of monolites in different planets and with different purposes, this was the "evolver period". 4. Treusoic: The colonization of the Hidrocyan's moon, Treus, made a "revolution" of the terraforming tools and colonization spectatives; may be this was the biggest expansion epoch of the empire. 5. Wortgonoic: In reference to the Wortgon empire that was destroyed, but this wasn't a simple empire, this was the first empire that was erradicated by the Sapientuuk empire, because the Sapientuuk's thinkings are almost peaceful. 6. Stevenoic: May be a lot of people could think that this name is a reference to Steve, but no, this is a reference to the colonized planet Stevenon located in the Pelia system, near of the galactic core, in this period, the espansion to the Grox territory is practically imminent. 7. Unknownoic: The actual period of the empire, the time when everything change is possible, the era where the technological singularity is coming, a future eon for a better galaxy. Philosophy The Sapientuuk's archetype is trader, but the real philosophy of this empire can be defined as a combination of the Prosperity, Science and in minor quantity, Force philosophies, reasons that can explain the succesful of this empire. Territory The extension of their territory is larger than 100 stellar systems, but just 7 stellar systems are near of the galactic core, 3 are scattered in 3 different galaxy arms, and another solar system is Sol, that colony is in Ganymede. Names of the most relevant colonized planets and moons are: Hidrocyan, Treus, Iapen, Anterd, Avenosius, Tydern, Paolon, Astus, Jazto, Alcion, Romerni, Excas, Adrot, Norotum, Mestos, Agamillin, Pyrana, Huygenov, Lacaanis, Ericar, Yalky, Demni, Barus-2, Astrushill, Earonus, Apolarace, Isleus, Maganue, Maldia, Astircia, Phold, Penthus, Celan, Sammer, Hubirgis, Casus and many others. Language The Sapientuuk empire had created their own language and alphabet, the language is known as Zeipeftiuk (pronounced Saypeftyuk). The pronunciation of the letters is similar to certain roman languages: A is pronunced as "a" in "card". E is pronounced as "e" in "left". I is pronounced as "y" in "may" or "e" in "be". O is pronounced as "o" in "golf". U is pronounced as "ou" in "you". CH is pronounced as "ch" in "change". G is pronounced as "g" in "guess". J is pronounced as "h" in "head". Y is pronounced as "y" in "yes". Q is pronounced as a klingon "Q". V is pronounced as a "fb" digraph. H hasn't sound is the elongation of a vowel sound. The emphasis throughout is used to denote the predominant syllable. The rest of the pronunciations are practically equal to english pronunciation. Common Phrases Manyūga: You are there! Spolāla bolanīchi?: What can I do for you? (it really means "What do you need?") Akūdatā: This is better. Wōye: I like it. Tonāngali!: I really like it! Atūlechka!: Fascinating! Structured example (Our father) is just an example as the Esperanto examples Qāiqam bāde Qāiqam bāde nliekēq iēn skaēlo, nums nom jiēq santifiqūze af!, nums kreifēimp klomēq qāimon af!, nums bolūnta meitsēq gēinf iēn Yērtraf kōmas ien skaēlo af!, nu gaq qāimon preānd da tolf gēkmon af!, nu apoloyiēq qāimon kōmas qāimon apoloyiēq qēinf unsultēq qāimon af!, nu ner lipidīq folēq ien sīntens af, ent salbēq qāimon da nerbūd. Āmeniun Examples of Sapientuuk buildings Googie Plants.png|Sapientuuk factory. Googie Vegas.png|Sapientuuk entertainment center. Googie Hyperhouse.png|Sapientuuk house. Googie Hall.png|Sapientuuk City hall. Category:Species Category:Empires